


Molly and the Prefect Duties

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After curfew, Gen, prefect molly, ravenclaw molly, rebel lucy, slytherin lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: It's a bit more difficult for Molly as a prefect, when she catches her little sister out after curfew.





	Molly and the Prefect Duties

Molly heard the familiar voice of her little sister for the fifth Friday in a row. In the beginning, she didn't give her sister any consequences for her actions. But it was the fifth Friday in a row and Molly couldn't do it anymore She couldn't let her sister be out after curfew with a new guy every Friday. Even though she loved her sister more than anything, she couldn't keep letting her off the hook.

"Lucy Weasley," Molly stopped to take a good look at the guy, "Lysander Scamandrr! 10 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Lysander, one day of detention."

Lysander scurried off.

"As for you Lou, a week of detentions and a letter to Grandma Weasley." Molly smirked.

Lucy looked gobsmacked. "Molly you can't do that, it's unfair!"

"It's the fifth time I've caught you Lou. Fifth time! I'm not going to go all soft and let you off the hook again." Molly explained, looking pointedly at her sister.

"But-" Lucy tried to argue.

"10 more points from Slytherin," Molly laughed as she walked away "Back to your common room Lou!"


End file.
